All alone
by Scandallover1
Summary: We've all seen the drama from the west wing. Now we are 500 miles away at Jerry and Karen's boarding school as things unravel. Do No own the characters or anything else.
1. Chapter 1

Someone once said "money can't buy you happiness". Growing up I recall hearing my parents joking at diner party's that that's just what poor people said to make themselves feel better about themselves. I now believe that money can never truly make you happy, my parents feel the same. All my parents money couldn't stop my brother from enlisting and all their money couldn't keep him from dying. My brother and I weren't close; he was 8 years older than me after the funeral my parents grieved in different ways. My father threw himself into work, 2 days after the funeral he was already back at the office. My mother was much more emotional, she didn't laugh or smile. I was stuck in the middle. A week after the funeral my parents told me they would be sending me to Hardwick a posh boarding school outside of DC. Years later I would look back and wonder why how my parents on the heels of losing a child could send another one a way. Hardwick was one of the exclusive private schools in the country. The president's children Jerry and Karen Grant go there. Admission was so exclusive some say it is easier to get into Harvard than Hardwick. My father pulled some strings with the dean his old law school buddy. Within a week I was at an hour and a half from D.C Hardwick looked like a collage campus. A huge grassy quad surrounded by brick buildings, a huge wrought iron gate surrounded the school. My driver drove me, and dropped me of in front of the school.i walked to the office where I was assigned room 214 in Darby hall. I found Darby but was searching in vain for room 214. I was looking at my map seeing if I was in the wrong dorm, I accidentally walked straight into a boy standing in the hall, he turned around and I instantly recognized him as Jerry Grant the president's son . My face flushed red, but I remained calm.

"Sorry"

"It's no problem"

"Oh I thought running into the president's son is like a crime or something"

"Well if that were true my lacrosse buddy's would be in a maximum security prison by now"

I chuckled "do you know where room 214 is?"

"Room 214? Darby only goes up to room 200, your room assignment must be wrong"

"Oh god and now I have no clue now to get to the office"

"Oh I can walk you"

"Thanks, I'm Sophie by the way"

"Cool I'm Jerry but you already knew that"

We walked back to the office where jerry explained my predicament, the lady at the desk apologized , but then expressed they didn't have a room ready for me yet, a girl who was supposed to leave got a month's extension.

"why don't you put her with Karen" jerry said

"Your sister?" The secretary asked.

"Yeah she's always wanted a roommate why don't you let Ella stay with her"

"Well I suppose we could do that"

That afternoon I was brought to another room in Darcy a tall secret service agent like the one who followed Jerry opened the door.

Karen looked at us.

"Hi Karen his is Ella she's new here, your brother said that you always wanted a roommate , would you mind if Ella stayed here a little while till we work out her sleeping arrangement? Asked the secretary.

"Sure "said Karen

Over the next week I settled in, met people learned my way around campus and became friends with Karen , but I always felt something was a little off. I. Never knew what it was till that day…


	2. Chapter 2

***Note Sophie has no affiliation to Jerry's girlfriend from season 3***

**Soon I will be getting to the good stuff, I haven't decided if Jerry will die in the story.**

I was sitting on my bed; I glanced out the window, the red leaves swirl around the quad. The quad is a grassy courtyard is surrounded by stately brick buildings. There are people walking and sitting, a group of boys are throwing a football but look kinda uncomfortable in there blazers and kakis. I don't mind the uniform here, black skirt, white shirt with a plaid tie. Most girls like me add vests, jewelry, and headbands so they barley look like a uniform. The quad looks like a scene from the collage brochures my brother got. Although I was only six I remember seeing the glossy brochures being stacked on the counter at home. I remember hearing my brother fighting with my dad about joining the air force. I only visited only visited him once. The Air Force Academy was nothing like this; it was so organized and barren. This was the first time I had thought about my brother since I got here. I hear a knock on the door, I close, my laptop and walk over to the door. As I open it I say "Karen did you forget your key again?! I look up expecting to see Karen but instead I see Jerry standing there.

"Sorry wrong Grant" he says

"Is Karen here?"

"She just went out to the library she should be back any minute if you want to stay"

"Sure thanks "he replied

He sits next to me on the bed; I wonder whether to ask him about Karen, I decide to try

"So um… do you know what's up with Karen?

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well she just seems kinda sad sometimes, she is always staring at the celling and sometimes she goes into her own little world"

"Oh yeah those" he glances at his feet. She was too young; she was 10 when they sent us here

"Sent us here? You make it sound like this is a prison "

"It is a prison for rich unwanted kids; it's like they built a Ritz Carleton on the island of misfit toys"

I laugh "I guess that's true"

"You know it's true, something always happens and then kids end up here" he explained

"Oh really, what horrible thing did you do to end up here Mr. All-star lacrosse player?"

"My dad became president, the campaigns over, and my parents only bring us back when their approval ratings are down. What did you do to end up here Mrs. Sunshine Barbie? "

"My brother died"

"Oh I'm so sorry"

"Its fine, we weren't close, my dad was never home when we were little so when he told my brother he had to go to Dartmouth, my brother went all crazy and decided to join the air force to spite him, 6 years later his choppers at the bottom of the ocean and his body 6 feet deep in Arlington."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to…."

"Dude its fine chill"

Suddenly the door opened we turned around, Karen stares at us, Jerry stands up and walks over to her. "Karen I just wanted to be clear that we are not going home this weekend, I talked to mom and she is fine with that, I just can't stand dad right now". Jerry left, "bye Sophie" he said smiling. I thought about what Jerry said, I started to notice how much of a prison it realy was…


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sitting in my dorm room with Karen, it's about 9:00 , she's reading a magazine, I'm staring at my nail polish._

"OMG, I just got my nails done this morning, and there already chipping" I complain

"Did you go to the place in town, they water down there polish and it sucks"

"Oh, how do people get their nails done here?"

"We just paint our nails ourselves"

"If I try that it will look like a Jackson Pollock"

Suddenly there is a banging on the door. I stare at Karen, she looks confused. I walk over to the door and open it; Jerry pushes into the room...

"DO YOU PEOPLE EVER WATCH TV?!"

"Um not realy, why?"

Jerry grabs the remote and turns on the TV, I see the headline in bold FIRST LADY ADMITS PRESIDENT HAD AFFAIR. I look at Karen; I watch as she registers the headline, a tear leaves her eye. For the next 10 minutes, the room is silent. Gerry and Karen are glued to the TV. I grab the remote and turn the TV off.

"DUDE!"Jerry yells

"Get up both of you! This room is toxic we are getting out of here! We are going to dinner and we are not going to think about parents or affairs or TV. We are going to act like normal teenagers.

"Fine…..Okay yeah I don't think I can watch anymore of this " Jerry says.

_I put out my hand for Karen; she hesitates and then takes it. The secret service takes us to a small diner right off the highway._

"I'm so excited to come here; this girl in my French class told me they make PIE MILKSHAKES!"

"Pie milkshakes? "Jerry asks

"Yup, they take pie put it in a blender with ice cream and poof you get a milkshake."

"Wow that's so American, take pie and make a milkshake "Jerry says

"It's like a Cronut, take a traditional French food and add it to a donut." I joke

"Ah America, land of the free and the home of the fat "Jerry says

_We go into the diner and sit in a booth in the back. People stare and point at us, the waiter looks a bit star struck. There is a TV on playing the news; I pray Karen doesn't notice it. She seems so sad. Jerry and I order Milkshakes, Karen claims she's not hungry but I order her one anyway. , Jerry and I start to talk, but Karen is dead silent. I start to tell Jerry about when I used to live in NYC._

"….So it was like wrapped up like a baby and the dude was holding it like a baby but then when I saw its face it was a pig

"A pig?"

"Yup a real pig in the flesh wrapped up likes a baby carried by a guy on the subway pig"

"Wow New York City is realy strange"

_The waiter comes up to us and leaves the check. I start to grab my credit card, but Jerry grabs his first._

"You are not paying "he says.

"Dude it was my idea to come here, my parents doesn't care if I spend $100 on pie shakes "I explained.

"This is a screw my dad dinner so let's let him pay for it."Jerry joked

_At the mention of her dad's name, Karen burst into tears. Jerry quickly paid and then we left the whole ride back to school nobody secret service took us to our room; I had John the secret service agents take Karen up to our room. I stood in the hallway with Jerry for one minute_

"Thanks for everything"

"Of course it's no problem"

"I just can't believe my dad did that, and that my mom decided to tell nation TV before she told us…. its f'd up"

"It is and I'm sorry, at least Karen has you" I say

"At least we both have you" Jerry replies

He leans in and gives me a hug, for a minute I can't tell if it's friendly or more than that, but for a minute I want it to be more than that.


End file.
